Freedom meets
by CrazyAssMonkey
Summary: Hey folks its CrazyAssMonkey bringing something for you all to read. Come on in read it and tell me what you think, how to work on it so that you guys can also have a small part in the development. This story is about a group of guys who enjoy messing around together, but that will soon change when they find that they may have been messing with the limelight far too much. Enjoy!


Woah, I started writing something else. It's me ArceusRuleth under a new username. I felt like there was something new I could do. Write a story that involved parts of things I wanted. New additions and lets be frank it's always nice to write about how people live my age. So I wrote this short part, I just need you folks to tell me what you think, throw me your opinions and ideas. How is the writing style? How does it look? I was going to make it longer but maybe this is enough for you guys to come up with an opinion. I will definitely be continuing this story to make it better, longer and so much more epic.

Okay lets be frank I don't own Pokémon, because if I did then I wouldn't be writing the stories but instead I would be making the anime go like this. That is my disclaimer.

So please R & R.

A shadow moved through the night, quietly stepping along as though trying not to arouse the critters that slept peacefully about. The shadow appeared to be human. The shadow was joined by a couple others, all who seemed to have a purpose. They were headed somewhere, and that most probably was the impressive looking structure off in the horizon, the question was what was that building and what did it have to do with these people. The group eventually reached their destination, and threw off their cloaks. Beneath what appeared to be a group of rag tag petty thieves were hidden a group of teenagers, all with crooked smiles; pleased by the fact that they had managed to avoid detection for so long.

"Have you got the access key Drew", said a boy with purple, or maybe lilac, colored hair.

"Yes Paul, did you seriously think I would forget that", deadpanned the green haired boy, known as Drew, while flicking his bangs.

"No need to pull that retarded shit off Drew, there is no one here to see it. And seriously why the hell do you insist on flicking your bangs so much, they always fall back into the same position. Do you want me to cut them off?" The owner of this voice was a dark skinned, black haired boy. He was truly intrigued with his surroundings, constantly looking about. He didn't seem confident about the place they were at.

"Relax pansy. Had we known you were such a pussy Xavier we wouldn't have brought you with us, but trust me you will love what is waiting for us when this is done. You will be thanking us profusely', answered a golden haired boy with a cheesy grin and a glint in his eye.

Xavier scoffed at that comment and shook his head. He couldn't believe he had agreed to come with his friends to which ever weird place they had brought him to. Going along with whatever Jacob said usually led to trouble and a whole lot of pain.

"Done", and as he said that Drew punched the button to open the gate that led to what seemed to be an elevator box.

Drew walked in and was followed by the rest of the crew, some of them very silent waiting anxiously for what seemed only Drew, Paul, and Jacob knew about. They stood within the elevator box and as though someone was watching them the elevator started to rise, slowly but steadily as though it wasn't used to carrying the weight of so many people at a time. As the elevator the brunette's cellphone started to ring.

"Shit guys its mom. She is gonna kill me and you guys too if she finds out we aren't in the dorm. What do we do, I am too young to die, there are so many pretty girls left for me to charm."

"Relax Jay, just hang up. It is that easy; tap the red button and all your worries will disappear', answered Jacob while snatching the phone away and hanging up.

"No fucking way dude, that is suicide you know that if I hang up my mom will call school and we will all get busted and heaven knows what will happen to us. You have pretty much written our death sentence", Jay snapped back.

Just as Jay was finishing his sentence they were all hit by blinding lights, during their discussion and stupor the boys had failed to notice that they had reached the top of the elevator shaft. When their eyes had adjusted to the light they saw a sea of screaming people, all who were screaming out their names.

Xavier couldn't believe his eyes, he knew that he and his group of friends were extremely popular in the area since apparently they possessed incredible voices, good looks and pretty powerful families. Keeping all that in mind he didn't think that any time in his life would he be standing in front a crowd so large, screaming out his name, begging him to marry them, give them a kiss or maybe take off his shirt. Just a few hours ago he was chilling in the courtyard with his friends and now he is standing in this stage.

*A few hours ago*

The harsh noon sun shone over the town of Twinleaf, illuminating the town, leaving no building's shadow. The air was full of the sounds of laughing children, chirping birds, and the gentle breeze that blew through the leaves. It seemed that everyone wanted to go out, have fun and be merry. Maybe not everyone though; in the shadows of a tree that grew in the courtyard of a large villa like house there lay a 17 year old boy. The boy's chartreuse locks blew in the gentle breeze that seemed to envelope the town. The boy had his emerald eyes fixed on the clear azure skies above him, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath and turned to his companion who was resting next to him. His companion was another boy of roughly the same age, with an unruly mop of black hair, was fast asleep next to the chartreuse haired boy.

"Hey Xavier, have you ever wondered why this town is called Twinleaf? Is it because there are plenty of trees or did that name come for another reason?" mused the chartreuse boy.

"Not sure Drew, I wouldn't know the answer to that. Plus why do you care just go to sleep or at least let me sleep".

Drew sighed and closed his eyes and prepared for a good nap, or so the young dreamer hoped. His moment of silence was interrupted by the sound of a horn. Drew jumped up, his heart racing, surprised at what could be making so much noise. He saw Xavier next to him, sound asleep with a content look on his face; Drew narrowed his eyes and looked about hoping to find the culprit. The honking noise sounded again and this time Drew identified that the source was behind them. Turning around he was greeted by the sight of a M5 driven by a grinning boy on the passenger seat a golden haired smirking boy who leaned out the window.

"Hey sleeping beauties, wake your sorry asses up and come on. It's time to head out, we need to get there before eleven. And as you probably don't know its ten forty".

Drew got up, and gave Xavier a swift kick on the side and ran off without looking back in case Xavier decided to start a fight. Jay, who was driving, decided that maybe he should make Drew and Xavier run a bit so he started moving the car. Drew shook his head at his friend's antics. Why was he stuck with this raving bunch of lunatics he didn't know, but one thing that was for certain was that he would never trade them for anything. "So guys where are we off too, because judging by your cheesy grins we are not going where we should be."

"Nope, we definitely aren't going where we should be, but to answer you other question, that's for us to know and for you wait and find out."

So what did you guys think? Is it any good? Give me some opinions tell me how to fix it up so that I can get the style down perfectly so give me all the reviews to possibly can.

Thanks,

CrazyAssMonkey


End file.
